Atomic Betty X Total Drama: The Movie - Barrett-McLean Judgement
Atomic Betty X Total Drama: The Movie - Barrett-McLean Judgement (劇場版アトミックベティ クロス トータル ドラマ バレット-マクリーン ジャッジメント, Gekijouban Atomikku Betti Kurosu Totaru Dorama: Baretto Makuriin Jajjimento) is a stereoscopic 3D animated movie distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, Bandai Entertainment, Teletoon Films and Breakthrough Animation. It releases in 3D theatres, and also playing in IMAX 3D and 2D theatres in Japan, Canada and USA, in May 4th and 5th 2012, along with Marvel The Avengers. It focuses on a new story instead of retelling the story from the series. The movie is Rated PG-13 for Animated Stylized Intense Action Violence, Brief Sensuality, Involving Teens, Strong Language and Crude Humor. Plot After the events of the series, the Cast of Total Drama celebrates a party with Betty and the others, but Meanwhile Chris McLean plans a war against his competitors, Betty and her friends But Chris and Chef joins forces with Pontifidora, DeGill's ex-girlfriend and Blaineley, to get Heather and Alejandro out of Jail and have a revengeful moment against All of the world, especially Betty and Courtney. Since Courtney saw how Betty became a Guardian, Courtney was recruited to the Galactic Guardian Headquarters. When Heather and Pontifidora made an alliance, They have to invade the world and even the fanbase of Total Drama. Paloma and Juanita returns only in an appearance for this movie. It also appears the cast from the series, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Staff *'Director': Hiroyuki Imaishi & Keith Oliver *'Producer': Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Trevor Bentley, Mauro Casalese *'Executive Producers': George Elliott, Peter Williamson, Ira Levy, Brian Irving *'Animation Producers': Ridd Sorensen, Shannon Mistry, Jeffrey Agala *'Writers': Shannon Mistry, Kevin Gillis, Laurie Elliott, Alex Nussbaum *'ADR English Director': Debra Toffan and Terry Klassen *'English Dub Productions': Voicebox Productions Inc., Writers Guild of Canada *'Japanese Dub Director': Yoko Honna and Keiji Fujiwara *'Animation Production': Elliot Animation and Atomic Cartoons *'Distributions': Bandai Entertainment and Breakthrough Animation *'Production': Warner Bros. Pictures, Asmik Ace (Japan), Columbia Pictures (International except Latin America) *'Associators': Teletoon Films, Atomic Cartoons, TV Tokyo, Tele Images International, Marathon Group, Cake Distribution, Fresh TV, M6 (France Only) Cast Japanese Seiyuu *Yoko Honna - Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty/Betty Clones (Gamma, Flara and Xena) *Soichiro Hoshi - Chaz Lang *Junko Takeuchi - Noah Parker, Rockettes *Hiroyuki Yoshino - Sparky, Cameron *Toshiyuki Morikawa - X-5, B *Tetsu Inada - Admiral DeGill, Admiral DeGilla *Misato Fukuen - Penelope Lang *Yukana - Paloma *Mariya Ise - Juanita, Sarah *Ikue Otani - Megan *Aya Hisakawa - Sam *Junichi Kanemaru - Duncan Paine, Mike *Romi Park - Beatrixo *Wataru Takagi - Jimmy *Keiji Fujiwara - Chris McLean *Kenta Miyake - Chef Hatchett *Noriaki Sugiyama - Duncan, *Yui Horie - Courtney *Sayuri Yahagi - Zoey *Koki Uchiyama - Trent *Saeko Chiba - Gwen, Kyle *Yuji Ueda - Alejandro Burromuerto *Junko Minagawa - Heather, Staci *Yuu Kobayashi - LeShawna, Dakota *Toshihiko Seki - Owen *Urara Takano - Betty's Mom *Miyu Irino - Cody, Chip and Dalton Osbourne *Tomokazu Seki - Ezekiel, Tyler, Bangoons, Scott *Kappei Yamaguchi - Lightning *Tetsuya Kakihara - Geoff *Chiwa Saito - Izzy *Aya Hirano - Bridgette *Maaya Sakamoto - Dawn *Satomi Akesaka - Lindsay *Kana Asumi - Sadie *Ai Nonaka - Katie *Arisa Ogasawara - Eva, Jo *Miina Tominaga - Blaineley *Kenji Nomura - DJ, Brick *Ami Koshimizu - Sierra, Ann Maria *Kenichi Suzumura - Sam, Harold *Rie Kugimiya - Beth *Minami Takayama - Regeena Peterson *Hochu Otsuka - Betty's Dad *Jun Fukuyama - Josh English Dub Cast *Tajja Isen - Betty Barrett/Betty Clones, Rockette 1 *Laurie Elliott - Jo, Noah Parker *Scott McCord - Chaz Lang, Owen *Leah Cudmore - Regeena Peterson *Ashleigh Ball - Penelope Lang, Rockette 2 *Adrian Truss - Admiral DeGill, Admiral DeGilla *Rick Miller - Sparky *Bruce Hunter - X-5 *Carolyn Hay - Pontifidora *Kristina Nicoll - Betty's Mom *Patrick McKenna - Betty's Dad *William Shatner - Jimmy *Jayne Eastwood - Beatrixo *Christian Potenza - Chris McLean *Cle Bennett - DJ, Chef Hatchett, DJ's Mom *Drew Nelson - Duncan *Emilie Claire-Barlow - Courtney, Rockette 3 *Brad Swaile - Trent *Megan Fahlenbock - Gwen, Sam (Movie Only) *Cole Caplan - Kyle *Stephanie Mills - Katie, Dakota *Lauren Lipson - Sadie *Brian Froud - Sam, Harold *Dan Petrojinevic - Geoff *Kristin Fairlie - Bridgette, Zoey *Sarah Gadon - Beth *Shannon Chan-Kent - Lindsay *Carter Hayden - Noah *Adam Reid - Justin *Katie Crown - Izzy *Carla Collins - Blaineley *Rachel Wilson - Heather *Marco Grazzini - Alejandro *Annick Obonsawin - Sierra *Novie Edwards - LeShawna *Peter Oldring - Duncan Paine, Cody, Tyler, Ezekiel *Cory Doran - Mike *Alexandra Lai - Paloma *Rebecca Shoichet - Juanita *Jon Cor - Brick *Caitlynne Medrek - Dawn Release Date: Trivia *The movie will be released in 3D, IMAX 3D and 2D theatres everywhere *Megan Fahlenbock, will voice Sam in the movie Only, Despite the Series having Cathy Weseluck's Voice as Sam. *The Movie will have appearances for Paloma, Juanita and the Cast of Total Drama Revenge of The Island. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Total Drama Island Crossovers Category:Atomic Betty Franchise Category:Action Movies Category:Comedy Category:Atomic Betty X Total Drama